


I'll Keep You Warm

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Maggie and Alex keep each other warm during a snow storm.orThe one where Alex wears lingerie for Maggie(also storm stayed pt.2 but it's not really necessary to read the first...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some sanvers sexy times in my life so here you go

"We may have to stay inside all weekend, but I think I know a few ways to keep you warm..."

Maggie pulled Alex to her feet and pulled her towards the bedroom. They were both still in their soaking wet clothes from playing in the snow. They'd gotten too distracted by each other to even realize how cold they both were. 

"We need to get out of these clothes-"

"I would like nothing more than to get you out of your clothes..." Alex cut Maggie off before she could finish, pushing her against the wall, kissing everywhere on Maggie's face and neck she could. Maggie gently pushed Alex off her and continued pulling her towards the bedroom. 

"Well someone's a little eager...." Maggie laughed, "but I brought something I thought we could both enjoy. A Valentines gift of sorts." She pulled a white box out of her duffel bag and handed it to Alex. Maggie suddenly got very nervous about the contents of the box. "I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to- I just- I thought, maybe we'd both enjoy-"

Maggie stopped rambling when Alex gasped as she opened the box to see incredibly sexy lingerie. 

"No, I'm sorry- I shouldn't have- I dunno what I was thinking, you don't have to-"

"Maggie, I love it. I just wasn't expecting that when I opened the box," Alex tossed the box onto the bed so she could pull Maggie into a tight hug. "I dunno, I was expecting a new toy or something, you just caught me off guard. Of course I'm going to enjoy putting something as sexy as that on for you."

"Are you sure Alex? I don't want you to do this just because you think I want you to."

Alex looked into Maggie's eyes, seeing the insecurity in them. 

"Yes, Mags. I'm sure." She gave Maggie a quick peck on the lips and said, "go put on something dry, I'll come find you when I'm ready, ok? Try not to get too desperate while you wait... I want to be the only one to make you come tonight..." Alex winked at Maggie, practically shoving her and her duffel bag out the door so she could put on her lingerie. 

Little did she know what Maggie had planned. 

\----

Alex felt more self-conscious than she had expected with the lingerie on. Maggie had picked out a lacy bra that covered enough that Alex thought she wouldn't mind wearing it on a regular basis, but it also had lacy straps that ran down her stomach, connecting to the top of the matching lacy thong that Alex certainly would not wear regularly... but for Maggie on this special night she would do practically anything. There was also a black see through slip that Alex was very appreciative of because she wasn't feeling too confident to walk out of the bedroom in just her underwear. She was confident in her body, she knew that she was strong and muscular and that she was hot. And she also knew that Maggie loved her regardless of her body. But she still felt extremely vulnerable walking out of the bedroom in very revealing underwear. She took a couple of deep breaths preparing herself, and opened the door to go find Maggie. 

She was not expecting what she saw when she opened that door. She first noticed the candles lit around the room, then the light music playing in the background, and then she noticed her girlfriend. 

Maggie was standing in the bathroom doorway on the other side of the room. Alex was expecting to see her in sweats, or maybe her boxers and a t-shirt, but certainly wasn't expecting her to be standing there in her own set of lingerie. Maggie was wearing a lacy see through bra, hardly covering anything, and boyshorts made of the same material. Alex was sure her jaw was on the floor. Her girlfriend was standing there practically naked, waiting for her to come out of the bedroom. 

"Mags- I- you are gorgeous..." Alex managed to get out, walking across the room so she could touch Maggie. 

"Look who's talking..." Maggie replied, hardly able to keep her own hands off of Alex. 

Suddenly Alex didn't care what Maggie had planned, and Maggie clearly had something planned if she bought this lingerie, because after seeing Maggie wearing that she had an idea of her own. 

Alex managed to pull away from girlfriend to look for the speaker. "Go sit, Mags," she said as she found the source of the music and changed it to something she could dance to. Alex wasn't proud of it, but she given her fair share of lap dances and strip teases in her partying days. Now though, she was just excited that she was going to enjoy it too. 

Maggie saw the gleam of excitement in Alex's eye and did as she was told. 

Alex stood in front of Maggie, hips swaying, hands running over her own body. She only had to tell Maggie not to touch twice before Maggie listened, locking her hands behind her own head. Alex danced, and Alex stripped the slip off her body, and Alex ground her ass into Maggie's lap. 

Maggie had never been this turned on before. She knew Alex could dance, but she hadn't expected moves like those, Alex's nearly naked body grinding into her own. Maggie could feel wetness pooling in her underwear, dripping onto the couch. 

When Alex noticed how wet Maggie had gotten she got up from where she had been straddling Maggie, letting her still bra clad chest linger in Maggie's face for just a moment before she stood. She knelt down on the floor in front of Maggie and pulled her underwear slowly down her legs, leaving kisses as she went. Alex kissed her way back up Maggie's legs after throwing the garment to the floor, pushing Maggie's thighs open, finally reaching where Maggie needed her most. Alex hovered over her dripping centre, letting her hot breath tease Maggie just a little more. Maggie thought she might come then and there. 

"Al- god, please... stop teasing... I need- I need you to touch me... please, Al..." Maggie whimpered. 

Alex didn't need any more convincing, and began to lap up the mess Maggie was making. It didn't take long for Maggie to come with Alex's practiced skills at eating her out. Alex knew exactly how to suck and lick on Maggie's clit to make her writhe with need. She knew exactly when to add her fingers, thrusting and curling inside of Maggie. She knew that even though Maggie was incredibly sensitive after coming that she didn't want Alex to stop, sending her straight into a second orgasm. 

It was only then that Maggie pulled Alex back up to her mouth, kissing her, tasting herself on Alex's lips. 

When Maggie managed to catch her breath she said, "That was amazing Al. Now let me return the favour..."

Maggie intended to lead Alex to the bedroom, but they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They ended up on the floor next to the couch, on the blanket they had left in front of the fire place. 

Maggie found it oddly romantic, eating Alex out on the floor in front of a fire place. Alex leaning on her elbows, fighting to keep her eyes open to watch what Maggie was doing to her. The light from the fire dancing across Alex's skin. Alex fighting to keep her body still, but succumbing to the pleasure. 

Alex had hardly recovered from her own orgasm when she quickly tore her own bra off before tearing Maggie's off as well and pushed Maggie down to the floor and straddled her waist. But this time she was facing towards Maggie legs, and utterly surprised Maggie when she leaned down and began to eat Maggie out again, from a different angle this time, leaving her own pussy hovering over Maggie face. Maggie wasn't going to miss this opportunity and quickly pulled Alex's ass down towards her, her tongue finding a perfect rhythm against Alex's clit. Alex's clit was still sensitive after what Maggie had just done to her, but she managed to hold off her own orgasm until she felt Maggie's walls begin to clench around her fingers. 

It was only hours later, when they'd made each other come countless times, when they finally let sleep take them. They had never made it anywhere perhaps more comfortable than in front of the fireplace, their naked bodies wrapped up in the blanket together, their skin pressed firmly against the other's. The fire was dying, their only source of light slowly fading as they also faded into sleep. The only sounds being their own steady breathing and the howling of the wind in the storm. They were in their own little world, where all that mattered was that they were together, and they were so helplessly in love with each other. Neither of them wanted to return to the real world. 

Alex was fighting sleep, not wanting to let this perfect night end. Maggie however was already half-asleep, clearly beginning to fall into a dream before she was even fully asleep. 

"Mags..."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not asking for real right now... but, someday when we're both ready for it, and you know we've moved in together, like officially, and talked about maybe starting a family someday, would you uh- would, would you marry me?"

"Of course I'll move in with you Danvers... and I mean I'll marry you but I'll have to get ordained online first cause I haven't done that yet..." Maggie paused, clearly confused in her sleepy state, "wait! Who are you marrying? I thought you were marrying me?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriends ridiculous half-asleep response. 

"You're not going to remember any of this conversation tomorrow.... but I'll take that as a yes."

Alex watched Maggie as she snuggled in closer, her breath evening out as she succumbed to sleep. She smiled and whispered in Maggie's ear, "I love you Mags." 

Alex had nearly fallen asleep herself when she heard one word slip out of her girlfriends mouth. Maggie was curled into Alex chest, legs tangled together, when Maggie opened her mouth and muttered, "...love..." She wasn't sure if Maggie was trying to respond or if she was simply dreaming, but it was the cutest thing Alex had ever seen. 

Alex had never been happier than she was in that moment, with her amazing girlfriend cuddled into her, the promise of marriage making her heart glow.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are nice and make me v happy
> 
> pls send me prompts on tumblr! @piece-of-my-harto


End file.
